The Wolf Whistle
by Ion Void
Summary: Kakashi has to go on a long mission, but how will Rin know if he is still alive from time to time. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

'_Thinking'/flashback_

"Talking"

*Sound Effect*

**The Wolf Whistle**

**Chapter 1**

Rin lay in her bed staring at the ceiling; she listened to the rain hit the roof while she thought about her date with Kakashi that just ended. They have been dating for a while and this date was no different from the others. Rin had made a small dinner at their house, they ate together while she talked about her work at the hospital and Kakashi listened intently. The conversation led on to old memories which made Rin laugh and Kakashi smile. Kakashi didn't laugh much but those smiles were real she could tell. After they finished eating they decided to take a walk before it started raining. They walked hand in hand down the streets and ended up at a small hill outside of the busy inner city. Kakashi sat down and leaned up against a small tree, Rin sat between his legs and laid her back against his chest; Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and places his hands on her stomach. Rin placed her hands on his then leaned her head back into Kakashi's collar bone. They talked for a while on random things, the occasional compliment from Kakashi on how soft her hands were or how she smelled nice would be brought up and Rin would smile and blush slightly then she would snuggle into Kakashi a little bit more. They watched the grey clouds roll into the sky and block the setting sun, that's when Kakashi picked her up and said "We should get going before it starts to rain" and with that he ran back to their apartment carrying Rin while she giggled the whole way there because she didn't need to be carried but she liked it anyway. It started to mist on the way to the apartment but they got inside before it started raining hard. Kakashi set Rin down with a smile; she grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him to the couch. Kakashi started to blush while Rin started there make out session. Not even 50 seconds into their passionate kisses and there was a knock on the door. Kakashi put a finger on Rin's lips

"If we don't say anything maybe they won't think we are home" Kakashi whispered

"Ok" Rin replied with a smile and gave Kakashi a quick peck on the lips

"Kakashi it's urgent the Hokage needs to see you" The voice outside the door yelled

"Can't it wait…I am kind of busy" Kakashi turned to Rin and gave her a sweet smile

"It's for ANBU Hokage says he needs you now!" The ANBU member outside yelled

"Damn ANBU messing up my nice date" Kakashi mumbled as he got up and went to the door

Kakashi opened the door and looked at the ANBU guy with a "_you got to be kidding me"_ look in his eyes. But just before Kakashi closed the door and left he turned to Rin

"If I'm not home till late don't wait for me to come home before you fall asleep you should get your rest anyways your hours at the Hospital are crazy" Kakashi said. He gave Rin a quick smile and closed the door.

Kakashi always said that but Rin never listened, she loved falling asleep with Kakashi. She remembered that was one of the reasons they moved in with each other, to spend more time with each other and so Rin could try to help relieve some of Kakashi's nightmares. She remembered when she proposed to him this idea

**Flashback 7 months ago**

_Kakashi trudged through the gates of Konoha with his ANBU gear torn up and covered in blood. He didn't know where his two teammates were or if they survived. Blood oozed out of the two gashes that were across his chest, he didn't care about the pain he just wanted to sleep. He looked at his wounds a debated if he would survive the night or not if he didn't go to the Hospital. He hated the Hospital but after looking over himself it seemed like he had no choice. _

_It was a little past midnight and Rin was talking with Shizune at the front desk. They both had the night shift that night so they waited eagerly for something to happen while they had casual chit chat_

"_So Rin how are you and Kakashi?"_

"_Now that you mention it I really haven't seen him in a while, I hope he is ok. Ever since he joined ANBU I never see him. He is either out on a mission or… I don't know where he is if isn't on a mission, probably resting from being so worn out. I wish we could talk more, the last time I talked to him it wasn't pleasant"_

"_You guys got in a fight!"_

"_No not like that. He talked about not being able to sleep. He said that he is having vivid nightmares over and over again. Some about teammates and others about…"_

"_About what?"_

"_Others about me, dying and him not being able to save me"_

"_Sheesh he needs some time off. I feel bad for him you're the only one he's got"_

"_You think so? What about Genma and some of the other guys?"_

"_Ya there his guy buds but they aren't as close to him as you are Rin. You're like his last hope of staying mentally stable."_

_Rin didn't say anything 'I knew Kakashi and I were close but do I mean that much to him' Rin thought._

"_Oh man now I really hope he is ok and I need to see him soon" Rin whimpered _

"_I'm sure Kakashi is fine, he made ANBU at 15 Rin there is a reason he's not Dead yet"_

"_What do you know it's yours truly" A weak voice said_

_Shizune and Rin turned around fast to see a blood covered Kakashi stumbling towards them. There were two long gashes across his chest and a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth. His breathing was a little off and he had small cuts and bruises all over his body._

"_Holy shit Kakashi" Rin yelled as she ran over to him_

"_Dizzy" was all Kakashi could mumble until he fell to the ground unconscious_

"_Shizune we need a stretcher fast!"_

"_All ready on it" She replied while 2 male medics rushed in with a stretcher. They took him to an operation room as fast as they could and transferred him to a bed. The 4 medics were the only ones on duty at 1am so everyone was busy._

"_He is losing way to much blood we need to seal up these wounds" One of the male medics yelled_

"_He's O- blood type there's no way he is going to make it" The other male stated_

"_Not if I can help it" Rin was standing with a blood transfusion machine and an IV hooked up to her vain_

"_You're O-?" Shizune asked_

"_Yeah we lucked out"_

_Rin hooked the IV to a vein in Kakashi's fore arm and turned on the machine. It would take 20 minutes until any of her blood actually reached Kakashi, but then worse came to worse._

"_It's no use he has already lost too much blood… oh shit HES FLATLINING!" the male medic next to the monitor screamed_

_Shizune and Rin tried to seal up as many wounds as they could as fast as possible but it was no use he wasn't going to make it._

"_NO! Kakashi! You can't die now! You were supposed to live as long as me or even longer, who's going to protect me? Who is going to listen to my confessions and feelings and actually keep it a secret!...who's…..who's going to comfort me when I cry or when I'm sick and wake up from a nightmare screaming. Who's going to be there for me now?" Rin waited for an answer "KAKASHI!" Rin jumped onto Kakashi's bed and started pumping his heart. "Please Please PLEASE!" she sobbed but it was no use._

"_We did all we could do" She said as she tried comforted Rin_

_All Rin could do was cry, she could barely breath between sobs. She lay in the bed with Kakashi and cried into his uniform. 'This is the last time he can comfort me while I cry' she thought_

_*Beep Boop*_

"_What was that?" Rin's head shot up and she looked at the monitor_

"_No Fucking way!" The Male Medic stared at the monitor in shock "50 bpm...55bpm…60bpm How is this possible he was been dead for over 3 and a half minutes!"_

_Rin almost went into to shock, 'Am I dreaming? Did I pass out and now my mind is messing with me' she thought_

"_I don't care how this is possible, but I hope I'm not dreaming" Rin started to cry again but out of joy. "I knew you couldn't die I knew it!" She buried her face into his chest and cried herself to sleep._

_30 minutes after Kakashi came back from the dead Shizune went to go check on Him and Rin. She opened the door and walked into the room._

"_Sheesh she didn't even stop the blood transfusion" Shizune walked over to the machine and turned it off. She left the IV's inside Kakashi and Rin so she would not wake them up. She shut the lights off and took one last glance at the two shinobi sleeping together_

"_Awe they would be such a cute couple" Shizune whispered to herself. "Hopefully this will open things up to them"_

_Kakashi didn't wake up for another 32 hours, Rin never left his side she just laid with Kakashi and when she wasn't asleep she had her head on his chest memorizing his heartbeat. Kakashi woke up around 8am. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was not alone; he looked down to see Rin peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest. Kakashi smiled then realized that his shirt was soaked at the chest, first he thought it was blood but then realized. It was tears._

"_Crap what happened this time" he mumbled_

_Rin woke up a few minutes later and almost screamed to see that Kakashi was awake._

"_Kakashi!" She screamed then started crying again "First I thought I was going to lose but then I thought you were never going to wake up, I was so scared. You had lost so much blood that I started to donate but it didn't help."_

"_You're O-? " Kakashi interrupted_

"_Yes" Rin blushed a little_

"_Well I am here now so it couldn't have been that bad right?"_

"_NO!" She yelled then glared at him for a second. But then she broke down in tears once more "Kakashi…."_

"_What is it Rin?"_

"_You were pronounced dead for over 3 minutes!"_

_These words hit Kakashi like a train. He died? How am I alive then, he stared down at the crying Rin. He noticed the IV in her arm which was connected to the Transfusion machine…which was connected to him. She actually did it, man things must have been a lot worse than he had thought._

"_How…How am I alive?"_

_Rin stared at Kakashi trying to think of an answer "I don't know Kakashi I don't know"_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_You were dead and I was trying to pump your heart back to life but it was no use, and I just broke down and started crying, I could barely breathe but then out of nowhere your heart monitor came back to life and your heart rate slowly crept back up to 62bpm. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't really care either I was just happy you were alive" Rin started crying again "I was so scared for you"_

_Kakashi was silent, he wrapped his arms around Rin to comfort her while he thought about what to say but she started to talk again._

"_Kakashi….this is extremely random and off topic but um… c-can I move in with you?"_

"_What?" Kakashi wasn't offended or anything just startled_

"_I never get to see you anymore, and I almost lost you 2 nights ago…Do you remember what the last thing I said to you was?"_

_Kakashi tried to remember but for the life of him he couldn't "no"_

"_Me either! I don't remember what the last thing you said to me was and you probably don't. What…what if you didn't make it Kakashi, what if you died and I don't even know what was the last thing I said to you, I hadn't seen you for almost a month and then I could've lost you!" Rin paused "I just want to see you more often" Rin looked up at Kakashi and smiled a weak but meaningful smile._

_Kakashi was silent for a few seconds but then he finally replied "Where would you sleep?"_

_Rin was surprised by his answer but was happy that she got an answer "I don't care; I will sleep in a sleeping bag on your floor if I have to"_

"_Well that won't happen" Kakashi looked out the window trying to think of an idea "you know…."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean you kind of um slept with me for the past two nights…would it make it any different if it weren't in a hospital?" Kakashi looked at Rin with a smile_

"_Of course not"_

_Rin fell back asleep a few minutes later but Kakashi was wide awake. 'She got this devastated and we are not even lovers, if I was to die and we were in love… She probably wouldn't be able to handle it. I know I wouldn't have' Kakashi grimly thought to himself._

_A week later he was finally released from the hospital, his full report stated all his injuries, He has lost over a liter of blood, he had three broken ribs one punctured his lung; he fractured his sternum in 4 different places and dislocated his shoulder. Kakashi walked into his apartment and smelled the slight scent of peaches. He smiled when Rin appeared from the hallway._

"_Oh Kakashi you look so much better how do you feel?" Rin asked as she hugged him_

"_I feel a lot better; did you move your stuff in already?"_

"_Yeah… I don't have much and your apartment is bigger than mine so you probably won't even notice the difference."_

_Kakashi's apartment wasn't a mansion but it wasn't a dump either. It had one Bedroom one Bathroom and a kitchen that was connect to the dining/living room._

_The next month was not really a big change for the two it was almost like they had lived together for years in the past. The mornings were sometimes awkward when Rin would wake up snuggled into Kakashi, She would look up at him but he would give her a smile that said he didn't mind._

_**One month after hospital incident**_

_One stormy night Rin was eating her dinner alone, Kakashi was out on an ANBU mission and he was supposed to get back late tonight or early morning tomorrow. Even though she knew he was on a mission and he could probably take care of himself she was still worried. Rin cleaned up her dinner and took a shower. She changed into her night wear which was a small tank top and sweatpants. She laid down on the bed and turned her head to read the clock '10:30 and he is still not home… I hope he is here soon' she thought to herself. Rin had always had feelings for Kakashi and he acted like he didn't have any for her but he was pretty good at hiding it. Rin laid her head down on the pillow and listened to the thunder rumble and the rain pound her roof, she soon fell asleep but was woken a few hours later by the sound of the apartment door opening. Rin turned to the clock, it read 12:15. "Kakashi" She whispered and got out of bed to go greet him but the sight wasn't pretty. _

_Kakashi was covered in blood, but not his own. Kakashi's injuries were mostly minor but the look in his eye was horrible. There was no light going in or coming out of it, the two of them stared at each other for a minute until Kakashi spoke up._

"_Rin… "_

"_Oh my gosh Kakashi your covered in blood are you alright?"_

"_It's not mine"_

"_The…the b-blood?"_

_Kakashi nodded. Rin could only gasp and cover her mouth_

"_So much death and almost my own in the past few days has finally taught me something" Kakashi looked Rin in the eyes and smiled "I am not going to live long, so I must die with no regrets…..I-I love you"_

"_What?" Rin yelped "Why all of the sudden? What happened on your mission? What happened to not wanting to feel the pain of losing someone beloved again and how you didn't want me to feel this pain?"_

"_Rin we shinobi don't have a long life expectancy, and for that exact reason I want to be with you more than just really good friends. Then when I die I will know that I enjoyed life and didn't miss anything" Kakashi smiled "I was so blinded by the hurt that might come that I didn't see any of the happiness and joy that would come to. I know this is all of the sudden but Rin I know you trust me and I would never lie to you."_

_Kakashi walked toward Rin and wrapped his arms around her; they stayed there for a few moments cherishing each other's body warmth.  
"I'm sorry to ruin the moment Kakashi but…your still covered with blood and it's all over me now, let's get you cleaned up then we will talk more about this after"_

"_Anything for you" Kakashi whispered_

_Rin smiled then led him to the bathroom to clean him up._

**End of Flashback**

Rin turned to the clock after waking up from her day dream _'11:45 that's one long mission debrief, Kakashi left almost two hours ago' _She thought to herself. Rin got up and decided to get ready for bed, she changed into her nightwear which consists of one of Kakashi's old shirts which is too big for her, and black panties. The shirt draped over her waist, and slid a little bit off of one shoulder but she didn't mind. She loved wearing Kakashi's shirt his scent was tantalizing, it was mixture of vanilla and pine and it smelled so good. Kakashi's missions were never to long 1-2 weeks tops, during this time Rin would do most of the laundry including the bed sheets and towels. But when Kakashi was gone, Rin would never wash the pillow cases just so his scent would linger until he got home.

Rin got back into the bed and crawled under the covers hoping that Kakashi would be home soon, she always slept better when she was with him. Rin laid her head on the pillow and just when she shut her eyes there was a noise at the door. Rin got up and walked over to the hallway to see Kakashi trying to close the door as quietly as possible. She smiled at his thoughtfulness but when he turned around he didn't seem too happy.

"Oh hey you're up"

"Yeah I couldn't fall asleep" She bit her lip trying to figure out what was wrong with Kakashi "So what's the mission"

Kakashi wasn't happy about his mission; it was a solo mission that was extremely dangerous and pretty long. He didn't want to worry Rin with the dangerous part so he decided to tell her later.

"It's a solo mission…pretty long" He tensed up and the last part

"H-how long?"

"1-2 months" Kakashi grit his teeth. He hated being away from Rin but with the war going on ANBU was always busy. Kakashi stepped towards Rin and hugged her gently.

"Why so long?" She asked

"I don't know" He whispered

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, early morning"

"Oh" she mumbled. Rin pulled Kakashi in tighter and buried her head in his chest. She never wanted this moment to end, partly because she didn't want him to leave for so long and partly because she loved moments like these. She loved Kakashi's protective frame and grip, it was her sanctuary.

Kakashi casually released one of his hands from their hug and lifted Rin's chin. She looked up into his eye as he pulled his mask down. Their lips crashed together in a love filled kiss, their tongues tickling each other. Rin moved her hands to the back of Kakashi's head and untied his forehead protector; Rin took a breath and looked at Kakashi. She looked at his scared eye, even though it wasn't his eye she could still see him in it. She grabbed one of his hands and led him back to the bedroom

"If you're going to be gone for so long you're going to need a night to remember" She blushed at the words that came out of her mouth. She closed the door behind them and went back to Kakashi, who was standing right behind her. Their lips met once more, Kakashi's tongue begging for entrance, Rin obliged letting him taste her sweet mouth. Rin's hands traveled up Kakashi's jacket until it met the zipper; she zipped it down slowly to reveal a tight shirt underneath. She pushed his jacket it off and began to lift his shirt over his head. With his shirt off she took him to the bed and laid him down, she got on top of him and laid kisses across his chest until she went back to his lips, her hands felt ever muscle on his chest and torso, such soft skin with such dense muscle just turned Rin on even more. Rin noticed Kakashi's hands reaching the end of her shirt, she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Let me help you with that"

Kakashi grinned; Rin took off the shirt to reveal her small perky breast. Kakashi's eyes filled with lust, he grabbed Rin's hips and flipped her over. He ravaged her neck with kisses, making his way down to her unoccupied breast. He lapped at her erect nipple, his teeth grazing it lightly making her moan with pleasure. His other hand traveling down her body lightly leaving a trail of Goosebumps. Kakashi went back to kissing her sweet lips, his sneaky hand made it to the lining or her panties; he sneaked two fingers inside her. She moaned into his mouth with pleasure. He began to pump slowly, gradually building up speed. He could feel her body begin to tense. She came hard onto his hand, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore; he had to be inside her. He fumbled with his pant zipper and button trying to undue them; Rin giggled but came to the rescue and took them off. Rin teasingly pulled down her panties slowly and laid back on the bed. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss and whispered "Are you ready?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, knowing this was the only man she would ever love and the only man that could love her right. His first thrust was slow and deep, gently he let her adjust to him. Kakashi gradually got faster making his thrust deeper and more powerful, Rin came a second time not being able to hold it in she screamed Kakashi's name in pleasure. Hearing his name on her lips sent him tumbling off the edge. Kakashi rolled on his back breathing heavily while Rin turned over and snuggled in next to him, he wrapped his arms around her letting her head rest on his shoulder while one of her free hands traced figure eights on his chest.

"Well that was fun" she chuckled

Kakashi smiled and pulled Rin in tighter "Rin I want you to know that I don't just remember you from the sex that we have"

"Amazing sex but keep going" Rin Interrupted with a giggle

Kakashi smiled "But I remember you because I love you, I love your smile and the smell of your hair. I love the way that we trust each other with everything and how we always look out for each other. I remember you most by the way you took me out of the darkness, I'm still not as talkative as you but I'm not gloomy and depressed looking all the time like I used to and I have you too thank for that" Kakashi smiled and kissed Rin on the forehead

"Kakashi you're so sweet" Rin whispered as she snuggled into Kakashi's well-built frame

Kakashi pulled the covers over them and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms listening to the wolf's howl in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

'_Thinking'/flashback_

"Talking"

*Sound Effect*

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi opened his eyes from his light slumber and looked around. It was still dark out, but the moon illuminated the room, Kakashi turned his eyes to the clock '_3:37am, gives me about an hour to get ready that's good_' he thought. He looked down to see Rin fast asleep wrapped around his chest. Her dark brown hair reached about mid-way to her back, Kakashi stroked it gently noticing Rin smile in her sleep when he did. Kakashi kissed her head and smelled her hair, Rin had a distinct scent that Kakashi loved it was lightly tainted with peaches but there was something else to it that Kakashi just couldn't figure it. He took another breath and slowly crept out of bed; he replaced himself with a pillow and walked into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door silently behind him he turned on the light switch and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes immediately went to the tattoo on his left bicep. He gently brushed the black marking and closed his eyes. All the screams came back to him, the ones he killed, the ones he couldn't save, and the ones who watched him kill. Kakashi opened his eyes and grabbed his chest, there was a searing pain and his breathing got more rapid. He tried to calm down, he thought of his teammates his sensei anything that would make him happy then he thought of her. He thought of Rin. His mind stopped, Kakashi's pain slowly subdued and he began to smile. He knew Rin was the one, the only one. Kakashi stripped of his clothes and got into the shower.

Rin lied awake in bed, the second Kakashi had gotten out she was awake, it sadden her that he had to go but she knew it was for a good cause. She turned over and looked at the light coming out from under the bathroom door; she blushed at the thought of Kakashi in the shower. She remembered last night and her heart fluttered. Rin got out of bed and put her panties back on and found another one of Kakashi's old shirts. '_I should make him some tea or something_' Rin smiled at her thought and tip toed into the kitchen. Her shadow danced around as a full moon shined through the window. Rin started to boil some water when she heard the water shutoff in the bathroom. Kakashi walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he turned to his right to see Rin giggling like a school girl when she saw him with his muscles glistening in the moon light. He smiled at her and continued to get ready. He walked around the bed and picked up his ANBU gear neatly folded on the floor. He put on his tight fit tank top and his then his ANBU vest over it. He slid on his sleeves that went up to his elbow and then put his forearm protectors over them. He got on his pants and attached his sword to his back. He grabbed his final piece, his mask. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the mask, staring through the eyeholes. He thought about the enemies face's when they looked at his mask in fear, he thought about how many best friends he had killed how many lovers he had killed. The types of people he had killed just kept on going until he felt a warm hand on his back, he was swept back into reality and turned to see Rin with her arm around him and a cup of tea in her hand.

"I made some tea for you" She whispered and handed the warm cup to him

Kakashi set his mask down beside him and took the cup of tea. Kakashi took a few sips letting the warm refreshing taste stay in his mouth and wake him up.

"Thanks" He said as he took another sip "Are you going to have any?"

"The tea would keep me up and I know how much you care about me getting a full nights rest"

Kakashi smiled and finished off his tea. Rin took his empty cup and Kakashi picked up his mask, they both walked into the kitchen silently. Kakashi looked at the clock over the stove.

"It's only 4:15 I still have a few minutes" Kakashi said standing in the hallway that lead to the exit.

Rin smiled and walked over to Kakashi and stood in front of him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her in tight. Rin didn't say anything she just cuddled in close to Kakashi and listened to his heart.

"I just want you to hold me until you go" She said smiling when she felt his hand playing with her hair.

Kakashi enjoyed their embrace and looked down at Rin; she felt his eyes on her and looked up. Rin reached her hands up to his chin and slowly pulled down his mask that was covering his lips; she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow but full of love; they ran their tongues over each other's lips tasting each other's unique flavor. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, the two lovers hoped the moment would never end but the time had come. Kakashi pulled away slowly he looked down at Rin and saw one small tear rolling down her cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb while trying to comfort her.

"I will be ok don't worry Rin"

"I will always worry Kakashi but I also always have faith that you will come back because I love you"

"I will come back" He smiled a reassuring smile which made Rin smile "I love you" he whispered as he gave her one last peck on the lips, he pulled his undershirt over his nose and put his ANBU mask over his face. He walked to the door and grasped the handle, he turned and gave Rin one last look through his mask. She looked at him with a scared expression

"Please be careful Kakashi" She whispered

Kakashi nodded in response and opened the door and left, it was still misting outside from the storm the night before. Kakashi reached the gates of Konoha and walked over to the shack to see Izumo and Kotetsu asleep on the job. Kakashi knocked on the desk and the two woke up.

"Yo" Kakashi said

"Oh hey Kakashi, man you have an early mission" Izumo replied with a yawn

Kakashi remained silent while Izumo looked over his mission summary and Kotetsu logged in his time of departure.

"This is a pretty long mission" Izumo looked up at Kakashi "How did Rin take the news?"

"Not bad"

"Even with the survival rate"

Kakashi didn't say anything

"You didn't tell her the survival rate did you?"

"No"

"You know Kakashi they say that in a good relationship the couple tell each other everything, but I think you made the right decision, this would freak her out"

"I plan to tell her later"

"Do what your heart tells you man" Izumo gave Kakashi back the papers "you're good to go"

Kakashi put the papers in his pack and dashed off into the forest.

* * *

Rin woke up from her slumber and turned to the clock, her heart sank a little bit when she remembered Kakashi had left a few hours ago. The clock read 9:06 '_good thing I have the day off from the hospital_' Rin thought. Rin got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she changed into some casual clothes and had a small breakfast. It was around 10am when Rin finally went outside and walked around town looking for something to do. It was a typical Thursday morning, the shops were open, people were bustling around, and kids were playing. Rin wasn't paying attention to where she was going because of the busyness on the streets and ran into a young lady.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention" Rin said as she looked at the lady she bumped into

"Rin long time no see!" The lady grabbed Rin for a tight hug. The lady was Shizune; she was walking with Genma her newly acquainted boyfriend.

"Shizune, how's it going?" Rin asked after they broke the hug

"It's going pretty well actually" Shizune smiled as she grabbed Genma's hand. Genma let out a small grunt

"If you and Kakashi looked alike you two could be brothers" Rin stated, feeling her heart tighten as she remembered how long Kakashi was going to be gone.

"Speaking of which how are you two doing? Where is—"Shizune was cut off when Genma's hand covered her mouth. Genma began to whisper into Shizune's ear until Rin interrupted Genma

"It's ok Genma I'm fine" Rin sighed "Kakashi is out on a mission he left early this morning"

"Oh… well he will be back in a week or two right? then you guys can have some quality time together" Shizune smiled

Rin remained silent

Genma whispered to Shizune "That's why I tried to stop you from bringing this up"

Shizune not even trying to be secretive "Why? What happened Rin? Is he on a seductive mission you know those are not mandatory and he can quit… that cheating bastard"

Rin started to laugh a little and Genma even let out a small chuckle

"What is it? Don't keep me hanging guys" Shizune pleaded

"It's not a seductive mission its…it's just a long mission" Rin replied

"Oh, how long?"

"1-2 months maybe more" Rin sighed

"Oh, that sucks… is it dangerous?"

"It's ANBU so yeah it's dangerous but he said it was a normal mission nothing too serious."

Genma almost chocked on the senbon that was on his mouth. '_Kakashi didn't tell her! He better have something up his sleeve because this is one of the most dangerous missions of them all, they tried to recruit me but my survival rate was only 4% and the mission success rate was barely above 40%'_ Genma thought. The two girls looked at him in shock.

"Genma sweetie you ok?" Shizune asked

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I was thinking about something else and forgot about my senbon" He lied

"Well as I was saying he should be fine" Rin smiled

Genma almost chocked again.

"Baby you're scaring me are you ok?" Shizune asked

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry just unlucky I guess" he lied again

"Ok… well Rin you know Asuma invited everyone to the waterfall on Saturday for a hangout it should be really fun you want to come? We can catch up with old friends, Sun tan, you know fun relaxing stuff" Shizune asked with a giant grin on her face

"You know what that sounds great, I need something relaxing. Kakashi's ANBU and my Hospital hours are stressing me out." Rin said sweetly

"ANBU is crazy; if I wasn't on a team with Kakashi I would be either dead in a ditch or being held prisoner in a jail." Genma said softly

"You guys are on a team?" Rin and Shizune said in unison

"Yup but he is way more skilled then me so I don't go on all of the missions he goes on but when I'm with him its crazy that man is a monster. Did he ever tell you about the time he took out a whole watch tower by himself in one night? That was one crazy night" Genma said  
"Yeah he told me that…he had horrible night terrors for weeks after" Rin sighed

"Well It was nice catching up with you I can't wait to see you on Saturday" Shizune said and pulled Genma away all he could manage to say was bye before he was pulled away.

"Ok me neither" Rin replied happily.

* * *

The day went on, and soon the sun set once more. Genma was sitting in his apartment waiting for Shizune to get off work from the hospital, he was staring at the ceiling chewing on his senbon until he heard a *tick tick tick* Genma turned his head to see a messenger pigeon outside his window. He opened the window and took the message off the birds leg

_Meet at Kotetsu's now_

_-Hayate _

Genma looked at the note and sighed; he got up and wrote a little note for Shizune telling her that he had to fill in a mission report and that he would be back soon. He hated lying but it was the only thing he could do now. Genma jumped out his window and headed off to Kotetsu's. When he got there the door was unlocked so he walked inside the small scruffy apartment on the other side of town. He walked inside and looked around, Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting on the couch and Hayate was standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm guessing this is about Kakashi's mission and how he didn't tell Rin everything?" Genma asked

The three men looked at him and nodded

"Genma did you look at the mission?" Hayate asked

"Ya but I declined it there was no way I was going to survive or even fulfill the mission" Genma stated

"Did you see the stats after Kakashi took it?" Hayate asked

"No is something wrong?"

"Very" Izumo jumped in

The three men turned their attention to him

"When he left this morning I was reading the summary at the gate, the stats weren't good" He paused "The mission success rate is actually ok 89% but…his survival rate was barely 9%"

Izumo watched was all the men's faces in the room gone blank.

"So what are we going to do, we can't go after him" Genma stated

"We just need to make sure Rin doesn't find out" Hayate said, he had plenty of experience with these types of things. His girlfriend Yugao is in ANBU so he had to really try hard to keep his missions a secret if they were extreme.

"He is going to tell her" Kotetsu said as he looked at Izumo to explain

"How he isn't even here" Genma asked

"Kakashi told me he was going to tell her, and Kakashi doesn't lie… he just postpones the truth, sometimes" Izumo grinned

Everyone else knew this was true grinned as well.

"So for now let's keep this a secret between us" Kotetsu said

The men all agreed and went back to their own homes; Kotetsu and Izumo were roommates so Genma and Hayate walked out together.

"If he does tell her what do you think she will do" Genma asked

"I have no idea" Hayate replied

The two men went their separate ways wondering what the future had in store.

* * *

The days were slow for Rin without Kakashi but before she knew it Saturday was here. She was happy to see all of her old friends and was hoping for a good time. It was a little after 11am when Rin began to get ready for the gathering. It was a nice sunny day not a cloud in the sky; Rin wore her swimsuit under her normal clothes and walked to the waterfall anxious to see her friends. When she got to the waterfall she was so happy, everyone was there. Asuma was lying with Kurenai on the sand by the lagoon that the waterfall poured into, Genma Raido, Izumo, and Kotetsu were all in the water dunking each other and having a good time. Shizune, Yugao and Anko were all floating in the shallow end relaxing and gossiping about recent events.

"Rin!" Shizune yelled and waved her arms "Come on in the water is great!"

"I will be right there!" Rin shouted back, she took off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit underneath; she walked over to the edge of the water and slowly walked in. She got about waste deep then dove under water and swam to her friends. Since the girls all got in a group the boys that were in the water swam over and joined them. The gathered in a circle and talked about various things, until somehow the conversation got to ANBU which then led to Kakashi. Genma and the other guys tried to change the subject but there was no use.

"So Rin Is Kakashi always in the same mood because it sure seems like it" Anko said

"Not really, when he comes back from missions he is usually very quiet and kind of depressed but it wears off after a while" Rin says

"You know Rin when Kakashi is with you he is a totally different person, he laughs and smiles and actually interacts with other people instead of reading those pervy books his sensei gave him" Raido continued and that's when the other men realized they forgot to tell him not to say anything about the mission. "Yo Genma remember that one mission a few months back the 10 man squad thing"

Genma remembered it like it was yesterday "Of course I remember that mission Kakashi saved my life, but man was he fucked up afterwards. But as Raido was saying, Rin… you kept him from falling into despair" Genma looked at Rin

"I remember that mission, he wasn't able to tell me a lot but he said things went horrible and it was all his fault and how he can never be forgive and all kinds of stuff, what exactly happened on that mission?" Rin asked

"Well the mission was a long time ago so I guess I could spare some details." Genma paused then continued "I don't remember much but Kakashi filled in the blanks when he carried me back to the village, It all started when we made camp on the way back"

**Flash Back 4 months ago**

"_Alright since we are almost home I will be the only one keeping watch tonight we don't need to worry too much the enemy doesn't have enough forces to retaliate" Kakashi said, he was in command for this mission._

_Everyone crawled into their sleeping rolls and fell asleep while Kakashi hopped into a near bye tree and kept watch. Hours passed and Genma woke up, he felt something wrong in the air. Genma quickly got up and walked over to Kakashi._

"_Something's not right" Genma stated_

_The man with the wolf mask turned to Genma "You feel it to? Wake the others up I think there is an ambush"_

_Genma walked over to the other sleeping ANBU but was blown away by an explosive tag on a kunai. _

Back in the real world

"That's was when I was knocked unconscious, the only thing I remember was Kakashi caring me back home on his back and then he told me what happened" Genma sighed. The group of friends felt his sorrow

_Back to the flash back_

_Genma opened his eyes, he was moving but he wasn't walking. He realized he was getting carried by Kakashi. _

"_Ugh, Kakashi *Cough* what happened"_

"_There all dead"_

"_Who the enemy or our team?"_

"_Both"_

_Genma was silent. 'Kakashi and I are the only ones that survived, what the hell happened' Genma thought_

"_We were overwhelmed in an ambush; you were walking over to wake up the others when they attacked. You were knocked unconscious by an explosive tag. They killed everyone before they knew what was going on, I was the only one left. I cursed at myself for being so foolish and letting my teammates die. But the rage… it just fueled me to keep going. It was me versus 13 cloud ninja, they all came at me at once, and you were the only one still alive so I stood over you trying to protect you._ _I spun around, my left heel planting in the enemy's chest, the sound of crunching ribs made me smile. Without looking, I spun again, katana slicing the neck of the ninja vainly trying to sneak up on me, now falling to the ground, a geyser of blood spurting between my fingers. The battle kept raging, they kept getting hits on me every so often but I never gave up. They broke my mask and saw my Sharingan, they decided to take me seriously but it was too late for them, I gutted all of them were they stood. Or so I thought, one tripped me from behind and was about to stab you with a kunai, then…then all I remember was my left eye got this searing pain and the kunai in the enemies hand just warped away and he fell flat on his face. I quickly ran over and stabbed him before he could do anything. Then I picked you up as you were the only survivor and well now here we are." Kakashi turned his to look at Genma's over his shoulder._

"_Kakashi your eye, its bleeding" Genma whispered_

"_Really… I need to get this checked out" Kakashi replied._

Back to the real world

"He carried me in silence then before I knew it we were at ANBU headquarters" Genma finished

"I remember the rest" Raido said "Kakashi walked in with you on his back"

_Back to the flashback_

"_Hey Kakashi! Genma! How did it go?" Raido asked as the two ninja walked into the headquarters_

"_Mission accomplished" Was all Kakashi said._

_Raido waited for more ANBU members to walk through but no one came just those two, he looked up the mission and found out it was a 10 man team. 'Only Kakashi and Genma came back, things must have gone haywire' He thought feeling bad for the two ninja_

Back to the real world

"Kakashi dropped me off in the infirmary then headed for the showers, rumor had it he never left" Genma finished the story

"No he didn't" Rin cut in

They all turned to Rin

"He came home the next day, he didn't get his wounds healed he just showed up at the door and almost passed out, I tried to get him to tell me what happened but all he kept saying was _'The screams won't stop, I tried to make them stop'_ It was terrifying, I never knew anyone could be so mentally damaged they can't speak." They all looked at Rin feeling sorry for her and Kakashi.

"But at least he's here now right, and he saved me so let's change from this depressing subject" Genma said trying to lighten the mood. No one could think of anything to say until a high pitch squeal was heard.

"AAAAWWWWWW look at the puppies!" Kurenai squealed as she point to two small dogs running over to the group, one was holding something in its mouth. The men immediately realized those were Kakashi's Ninken. The men all looked at each other as the blood drained from their faces.

"Those… those are Kakashi's" Rin murmured as she slowly got out of the water and walked over to the two pups. Shizune tried to get up and go with her but Genma grabbed her arm letting her know this was none of her business.

Rin walked over to the two rather small dogs, she remembered the small dark brown one with the box in his mouth but the lighter brown/gold colored dog that was about the same size she didn't know. The small brown dog with a leaf headband tied around his head walked up to Rin's feet and dropped the box. Rin slowly picked it up and looked at the dog who gave her the box.

"Pakkun right?" Rin asked

"Yeah, Kakashi said to give this to you we don't know what's inside but he said it is extremely important." Pakkun replied

"Oh, thanks." Rin looked at the other dog "And you are…?"

"Bisuke"

"Oh…Nice to meet you" Rin smiled and began to open the box. The two dogs lied down and waited for Rin to see what was inside.

Rin opened the box to find a small letter and a necklace. The Necklace was very simple. It had a dark brown string that was attached to a small piece of polished stone that was in the shape of a wolf. Rin sat down and set the necklace on top of the box and began to open and read the letter.

_Dear Rin_

_I should have told you early but I was afraid. I was afraid to tell you how dangerous my mission really was. I hate seeing you worry and I hate seeing you cry, but I have to tell you the truth. What I told you about the mission so far was true, it is solo and I will be gone for a few months but I didn't tell you how dangerous it was. The mission success rate with me on the mission is about 89% but, my survival rate isn't even close to that. I have about a 9% chance of survival._

Rin gasped in shock and put a hand over her mouth, all of her friends were watching from a distance waiting for her to tell them what was going on. Pakkun and Bisuke just waited silently for her to finish. Rin could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she kept on reading the letter

_I know I should have told you this, and I can't even think of an excuse on why I didn't. Rin you know I love you and I just hate seeing you sad so I didn't want to bring up such bad news. Please forgive me for not telling you, I am truly sorry. The necklace in the box I made for you, I ran across a "Grey Moon Wolf's" den. These wolfs only make their dens in caves that are a special type of granite. This granite can be polished and chipped at to form fabulous art but it also has a special property. It can create a Wolf Whistle, a Wolf Whistle is like a dog whistle but instead of dogs only being able to hear the whistle, only wolfs can hear it the whistle. If a human creates a Wolf Whistle you can infuse your chakra into it and whenever that whistle is blown the wolfs will howl indicating that person is alive. Rin, if you ever think I am dead, if you ever think I won't make it home just blow this whistle, if you hear wolfs howl than I am alive. The more wolfs you hear the better of a condition I am in. If you so much as hear one small Wolf cry in the distance then I am still alive._

Rin noticed one dried up tear stain on the next line

_Please don't forget me, I doubt this mission will end on time and I will probably be gone for very long, I will always remember you Rin and everything about you, your dark brown eyes, your sweet taste, your soft skin, I remember them all and I will never forget them. I love you and I promise you that I always will._

_Love Kakashi_

_P.S I sent Pakkun and Bisuke to keep you company, they aren't too much of a hassle just don't step on their tales or anything._

Rin couldn't hold back the tears she fell to her knees and started to cry, she dropped the letter and picked up the necklace and stared at it. She slowly put it around her neck and looked at the small wolf figurine. It was one lone wolf howling in the night, you blow through its tail and the sounds comes out of its howling mouth. While Rin was silently crying, Bisuke and Pakkun read the letter.

"So… I guess we are staying with you" Pakkun said

Rin just nodded silently and starred at the wolf ornament around her neck.

"Just because we are dogs doesn't mean we don't understand feelings" Bisuke grunted "We know how much you mean to Kakashi, we have seen it in him he has changed completely"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked

"Ever since you two became more than friends he let go of all of his regrets that were holding him back, you may not see it but he is 10 times stronger than he was before." Pakkun paused "The night he saved Genma was an example of his improvement. Kakashi now has the feeling that someone is waiting for him, that when he gets back that you will be there. Because of that he knew Genma had family and friends to get home to, the feeling of saving someone and bringing them home fueled him and he went on a rampage." Pakkun added

"But why was he so devastated when he got home?"

"Kakashi was blinded by the grief of his other teammates dying forgot about the one he managed to save, but when he got home to you, he was able to recover. You calmed him down and listened to his feelings. If it wasn't for you" Pakkun paused "I wouldn't be surprised if he followed the same fate as his father" Pakkun said

Rin remembered the story of Kakashi's father, how he was so overwhelmed by grief and depression that he took his own life. Rin was happy that she could help Kakashi and couldn't help it but let out a small smile. Rin suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Shizune and the rest of her friends crowding around her. Kurenai walked over to the note and bent down to pick it up but Bisuke and Pakkun ran over and stopped her. They stood in front of it and growled slightly

"Well someone has to explain what's going on" Kurenai exclaimed

"Maybe it's none of your business" Bisuke replied

"Bisuke its ok these are my friends they deserve to know" Rin said with a devious grin "Kakashi is having Bisuke and Pakkun keep me company while he is gone and I thought it was really sweet that's all"

"Oh ok we thought something bad happened" Shizune said

Rin caught Pakkun and Bisuke's attention and gave them a wink that the other group members didn't notice.

"No wonder he likes her much" Bisuke chuckled

"Ya think?" Pakkun grinned

**What do you guys think? Please leave feedback it helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

'_Thinking'/flashback_

"Talking"

*Sound Effect*

**Chapter 3**

Rin walked through the streets of Konoha after her afternoon shift at the hospital, Bisuke and Pakkun were right behind her having a discussion on which one was better Belly Rubs or behind the ear scratches. The sun was setting and it soon became dark when Rin finally arrived at her apartment. She walked inside and set her pack down close to the door, the two dogs hopped on the couch and started to nap. Rin walked into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, She took a big breathe of air from the bed sheets, '_Still smells like him'_ She thought with a smile. Rin sat up on the bed and kicked off her shoes, she rolled her ankles and stretched out her legs before getting back up to go to the bathroom and take a shower. She turned on the water and slipped out of her hospital uniform, Kakashi always told her she looked nice in her uniform. The warm water covered her body and she closed her eyes to think. The shower was always a place for Rin to think about her past week and really just anything that was on her mind. _'He has been gone for almost two weeks' _she thought clutching the wolf necklace which was the only thing she never took off. Rin had not tested the whistle yet knowing that Kakashi was probably fine but she had an urge to test out the whistle. Water ran off the whistle and between her breasts, she felt the water run down her body and cleanse her from the day's work. Rin soon finished her shower and got out; she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom. Rin slipped on some panties and looked for one of Kakashi's old shirts. She found a plain grey shirt in one of the drawers and slipped it on over her head, his scent was tantalizing and she loved it. Her body became covered in Goosebumps as a warm feeling welled up in her chest. Rin pulled out the whistle and walked over to the windows; she opened the windows and looked at Konoha's lights as they brightened up the night sky. The night was mostly quiet, there was the occasional drunk singing down the street, and the wind would rustle the trees but other than that it was quiet. Rin put the whistle to her lips and gave it a blow, she didn't hear anything at first but after a few seconds the night sky was alive with the sound of wolf howls. At least 100 wolfs must have howled at the same time the sound was so distinct and loud she knew it came from the whistle. Rin smiled and listened to the howls fade out as she gazed at the stars above. _'Wherever you are Kakashi I will always be thinking of you'_ Rin thought as she closed the window and crawled into bed.

* * *

The next morning was the usual, today was a Saturday so she had the day off from the hospital. Rin got up and walked into the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes as she opened to fridge. _'Ugh nothing to eat' _Rin thought as she went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Rin changed into some civilian clothing and looked out the window, it was overcast and quiet chilly. Rin decided to put on a sweater, before she left the apartment she checked on the two dogs that were running in their sleep probably dreaming about chasing cats. Rin smiled then left the apartment and walked through the town's streets. No one was outside today, a few people were buying soup and other warm refreshments but that was all. Rin walked into a small grocery store that she usually shopped at to get supplies. It was a small store with only a few short aisles, the shop owner was a nice old man who kept to himself but was never grumpy. The man smiled when he saw her come in, Rin smiled back and continued her shopping. Rin was looking at the tea selection deciding which one to get when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the warm touch but when she turned to see who it was she smiled.

"Hello Rin" Kushina said softly

"Hello Kushina, how are you doing this cold morning" Rin asked

"I'm good just picking up some tea to keep Minato and I warm, I think he is catching a cold" She giggle "How are you doing?"

"I'm good" Rin lied, she wasn't good she missed Kakashi

"I heard about his mission," Kushina sighed "It's going to be tough without him but I know you can survive until he comes back"

Rin smiled thinking that Kushina didn't know the details "It's not that bad I know he will come back"

Kushina glared at Rin "Rin I am the Hokage's wife, don't think I just beat around the bush when I want information" She paused "I know everything about his mission"

Rin was shocked but then sighed and her smile disappeared "I'm scared"

Kushina looked into Rin's eyes; she looked at the strong shinobi crumble and give in to fear. "Rin its ok I'm sure he will be fine" Kushina stepped closer to Rin and pulled her into a hug "Rin if you ever need anything come to Minato and me, even if you just need someone to talk to. Think of us as your second family"

Rin buried her head into Kushina's shoulder as she thought about Kakashi

"I know how you are feeling Rin, before Minato became Hokage he always had to go on dangerous missions and I was just as scared as you. You just have to keep faith in him and Rin…"

Rin looked up "Yes"

"Always remember that he loves you" Kushina smiled and stepped back still holding Rin's shoulders.

"Thanks Kushina you are a big help, you're like a mother to me" Rin smiled at the thought, both her and Kakashi's parents died young so Kushina was like a mother to both of them.

"I better get home before Minato tries to fix himself something to eat" Kushina laughed "It was nice talking with you"

"Anytime" Rin replied with a smile

The two girls purchased their items and went their separate ways. Rin went back to her apartment to find Pakkun and Bisuke on the couch.

"Hello Rin" Pakkun said

"Hey Pakkun hey Bisuke" Rin walked over to the kitchen "I am going to make some breakfast and some tea, you guys want anything"

"Nope" the two replied.

Rin made her breakfast and ate it quietly; the two dogs hopped on to the couch and stared out the window starring at the clouds. Rin finished her breakfast and cleaned up, she poured herself some tea and walked over to the couch with the dogs and sat down. Rin sipped her tea slowly and starred out the window gazing at the dark grey clouds as they passed overhead. She thought about what the words Kushina had said to her _'Always remember that he loves you'_ the words raced through her head but she understood them very clearly and couldn't help keep the smile off of her face. Pakkun looked at Rin and noticed the smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Pakkun asked

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just thinking about something a friend told me" Rin replied

"Was it about Kakashi?"

Rin turned to Pakkun and smiled "Yeah, I'm just worried about him but a friend of mine cheered me up"

"It's not a bad thing to be worried about someone you care about, it shows that you're always thinking of that person" Pakkun said

Bisuke finally woke up from his nap and looked at the window. "I hate this kind of weather, it reminds me of the mission in the land of snow" Bisuke grunted

"You mean the time it got so cold we all huddled into Kakashi's tent?" Pakkun asked

"Yeah and Bull was on top of me the whole night!" Bisuke grunted.

Rin smiled and gazed out the window, the dark clouds covered the city blocking the sun's light and keeping people inside. The wind pushed the trees around and their leaves flew off into the wind. _'I hope Kakashi's weather is better, it looks like a storm is going to roll in soon'_ Rin thought as she walked back into her room.

* * *

The rain was cold and painful there was thunder in the distance. The wind blew the small the raindrops and turned them into stinging needles when they touched your face. Kakashi endured the rain from his treetop perch, as he watched his targets camp without blinking. The occasional lighting flash would light up his face but he didn't even flinch. Kakashi thought back to the mission briefing.

_Observe the group when you confirm they have the target then you strike._

Kakashi frowned, it would be so much easier to just go in right now wipe everyone out then check if they had the target. If they did have the target he could take it, return it then go home and see Rin again. Usually he'd be home right now sleeping or cuddling with Rin listening to her sweet voice which would lull him to sleep, were then he would wake up to find Rin asleep on him and he would kiss her forehead then go back to sleep. But for now that was just a dream and right now he must endure.

The target was extremely valuable and must not be killed, the target was the feudal lord's daughter she was kidnapped recently and there were no leads. Suspicions rose to past enemies and soon a group of rouge-nin rose to the top of the suspect list. The group consisted of 5 extremely dangerous S-ranked ninjas. Kakashi wondered why he was sent alone, it would've been easier if there was a 5 man group, and each person takes out one rouge. Kakashi sighed and stared at the camp, there were five tents but no sign of the girl, _'Maybe this group didn't take the girl'_ Kakashi thought, almost as if the rouge ninja's heard him there was a noise from one of the tents.

"I want my daddy!" a small girl voice screamed

"Well he's not here so shut up before I make you shut up" A deep voice yelled

'_Well that answers my question if they have the girl' _Kakashi thought as he stood up slowly and began to get ready to attack.

"Boss! Boss!" A tall man ran into the circle of tents

"What!" The leader yelled as he got out of the tent he was in that had the girl.

"None of our traps have gone off don't you think that's weird"

"It is, they should have known it was us and been on our trail, either they are really stupid or there is someone elite following us" The leader crossed his arms and tried to peer through the rain to see around his camp

Kakashi frowned _'When no traps are set off who the fuck deducts that someone IS following them…these guys are freakishly paranoid' _He thought as he sat back down on the branch._ 'I am going to have to draw them all out including the girl then take them all out silently'_

"Everyone get up we are moving!" The boss yelled

'_Or not'_ Kakashi tapped his forehead against the tree silently _'This is going to be a long mission'_

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Rin couldn't hide her depression, she knew that Kakashi still wasn't going to be back for quite some time and that only made it worse. For the past few nights she blew the whistle listening to the assuring sound of the wolf howls but it was only a temporary relief to her sadness. Rin still worked at the hospital hoping to see another ANBU member and ask about Kakashi but only a few ever showed up and of the ones that showed up none of them had any information. Rin always went straight home from work and hadn't talked to any of her friends in a long time. An occasional Shizune would pop in to her apartment and they would talk over tea. A few other friends tried to comfort her, she appreciated their compassion and it felt nice to have someone to talk to along the way. Tonight she was going to a friend's house, Kurenai was holding a get together with all of the ninja their age to have fun and relax during these stressful times. She pretty much forced Rin to come and after a persuading conversation Rin actually thought it was a good idea.

The sun had just set when Rin reached the apartment; she walked in and was greeted by Kurenai who was so happy that she came.

"Rin I'm so glad you made it, trust me you will have a great time!" She smiled

"I know I will" Rin winked and the two girls laughed.

The room was filled with familiar faces chatting and smiling, there was music playing in the background but not loud like a club. The ground and tables were littered with half-eaten snacks and drinks. Rin walked around and found Shizune sitting on the couch alone eating some snacks.

"Can I join you?" Rin asked playfully

"Oh Rin I didn't expect to see you here" Shizune smiled and patted the spot next here.

Rin sat down and the two started chatting about various things, after a few minutes Izumo and Kotetsu noticed the two on the couch and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. The two didn't talk much they just listened and gave their input on a few topics. Rin was having a great time chatting with her friends and enjoying the happiness in the atmosphere, then suddenly the room became quiet and everyone stared at the door were two adult figures stood.

"What? I can't come and have fun with my favorite group of students?" The blonde haired man said smiling.

"Oh Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked

"Oh come on don't call me that here just call me Minato, and you guys all know my wife Kushina?"

Kushina waved at everyone and they all smiled. The room was filed with an awkward silence until Asuma stepped in front of Minato.

"Come on in the more the merrier right?"

"That's what I like to hear" Minato said as he ruffled Asuma's hair

The room was filled with a loud "YAY!" as Minato and Kushina joined the small party.

Kushina quickly walked over to Rin and Shizune, she stepped over Kotetsu and Izumo and sat in-between the two girls on the couch

"Oh goodie girl talk," Kushina said than she stared at the boys "Shoo!" Kushina waved her hands at them. The boys shrugged and went to get some more snacks.

"So, who's tried anything new lately?" Kushina laughed

Shizune and Rin looked at each other wondering if Kushina had any drinks tonight

"Neither of you? You guys need to get adventures or it becomes no fun If you know what I mean" Kushina winked and laughed again. Shizune smiled, but then stopped when she noticed Rin staring at her feet. Rin was trying to stay out of the conversation hoping she wouldn't be reminded of Kakashi. Shizune nudged Kushina and she looked at her wondering what it was for until she noticed Rin and frowned.

"Shit" Kushina mumbled under her breath. _'I must change the subject fast'_ she thought. "Oh have I ever told you guys about the time I went to meet Minato's parents over dinner?"

Rin and Shizune looked up and waited for Kushina to continue.

"They are very nice people but the best part of having dinner with them is watching our all mighty and powerful Hokage get ordered around like a servant by his own mother, I almost couldn't hold in my laughter it was so funny!"

Shizune glanced at Minato then back to Kushina and started laughing herself. Rin couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her sensei getting bossed around. Kushina told more funny stories and after the girls laughed for a while she glanced at the clock in the room.

"Well it's getting late; I better get Minato home before he gets into his party mode." Kushina smiled. She said goodbye to her little girls that were almost like her daughters. She walked over to Minato who was talking to Genma, Asuma, and Hayate. Kushina grabbed her husband's arm to get his attention.

"Minato lets go home" Kushina said

"One second honey let me finish this story" Minato replied not even looking at Kushina

"Could the story be more important than this?" Kushina said as she got on the tip of her toes and whispered something into Minato's ear. The three teens who were listening to Minato's story watched as the expression and Minato's face became very, very happy.

"Sorry guys seems like I am going to have to finish this story another time I have some very important business to attend to." Minato said as he turned around and picked his wife up bridal style and ran out of the apartment.

"Go get Em tiger!" Asuma yelled and the other men in the group made whooping noises and laughed at the scene that just unfolded between in front of them.

The party soon died down and people began to leave, Rin left and thanked Kurenai saying she had a great time. Rin walked towards her apartment while looking up at the stars. "What a beautiful night sky" Rin whispered to herself. There was a full moon that light up the sky and more stars than people in the world. Rin stopped and walking and just took in the beautiful sight until she felt someone behind her. Rin turned around to see a drunken man walking towards her. The man was well built and had a bottle in his hand, it probably wasn't his first. He had a sick look in his eye when he stared at Rin ad he slowly walked over to her.

"Hey there cutie wanna have some fun?" The drunken man questioned with a sinister grin

"Uh… I need to go" Rin said as she backed away.

"No you don't" The man smiled as he ran towards Rin and pushed her against a wall

Rin could have easily overpowered this man but she was stunned. Something like this has never happens to her before she didn't know what to do. The man's forearm was at her neck and his hand softly rubbed her cheek while his other hand slowly crept up the inside of her leg. Rin was scared, her heartbeat sped up rapidly and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. The only person who ever got even close to touching her like this was Kakashi. Rin felt a shiver down her spine as the man's hand reached far too close to her private region. Rin then heard a voice in her head it sounded so familiar _'you must be strong _Rin' Rin didn't know who the voice was but it gave her courage. She stared the man in the eyes and gave him a strong knee in the gut then punched him in the jaw. The man fell to the ground and Rin ran away in tears.

* * *

"Minato what's that sound?" Kushina asked as she sat up in bed

"Your just hearing things now come back her and so we can cuddle" Minato whispered with his eyes still closed.

Kushina smiled and lay back down with her husband "I guess so"

Minato wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in tight. A few seconds later the sound was again but louder.

"Did you hear that?" Kushina whispered

"Ya I guess there is something going on outside, you stay here babe I will check it out." Minato sat up and stretched his arms. He kissed Kushina on the forehead then walked over to the window in their bedroom. Kushina laid in bed watching her half naked husband peek out the window. Minato opened the window and looked outside. He turned to the right and saw nothing up the street but when he turned to the left he say a young girl crying down the street. Minato felt warm hands wrap around his waist and he smiled, he placed his hands on top of them and turned around.

"What is it honey?" Kushina asked

"It's some young girl crying she probably had a bad break up or something"

Kushina poked her own head out the window and looked at the crying girl, the girl was now sitting on the sidewalk leaning against the wall clutching her knees. Kushina gasped as she realized who the girl was.

"That's not just some girl you big doof!" Kushina smacked Minato on the head

"What do you mean?"

"That's Rin! I wonder what happened. We need to go see what's up"

"Ok get some clothes on I will get some jackets." Minato said as he walked to his dresser and put some sweats over his boxers then put a hoodie on. Kushina wore the same thing. The couple went down stairs and walked out of their house and crossed the street to the crying girl.

"Rin, honey what's wrong" Kushina said in a motherly tone

"Get away from me!" Rin screamed as tears ran down her face not know who was talking to her. Rin looked up to see a couple crouching next to her; she looked at their faces in the dark and soon realized who it was.

"I'm sorry I thought you were that man" Rin whimpered

"What man?" Kushina asked as she put an arm around Rin

"I was walking home f-from the *sob* party and this man came and pinned me o-on a wall a-and" Rin couldn't finish she just began to cry even harder.

Kushina turned and looked at her husband; he had a very stern look on his face. He was angry, very angry. "Sick bastard" He mumbled.

Kushina rubbed Rin's back and tried to calm her down. Rin explained the rest of the story and her crying soon died down. Rin let go of her knees and slowly stood up. "I should get going. I am sorry for disturbing you guys."

"Rin honey don't feel sorry we are here to help" Kushina said

"As a matter of fact we will walk you home" Minato added

"I feel so weak" Rin mumbled as the group began to walk to her and Kakashi's apartment

Minato put a hand on Rin's shoulder "Rin no amount of battle or training could prepare you for an incident like that, you should feel scared but you have to remember that as long as you believe in yourself and you don't freeze up nothing can get in your way. That is a situation I hope you will never find yourself in again"

The group soon arrived at Rin's apartment. She said goodbye and thanks for everything than walked into her apartment and locked the door. Pakkun looked up from his spot on the floor and noticed the tear stains on Rin's cheeks

"Rin what happened?" Pakkun asked

"I will explain later, I am really tired and I just want to go to sleep." Rin said as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Rin walked over to her window and opened it up; she grabbed the whistle around her neck and blew it as hard as she could. Within seconds the night was alive with the sounds of wolf howls. Rin smiled then collapsed on her bed from exhaustion.

* * *

**With Minato and Kushina**

Minato and Kushina walked hand in hand through the quiet streets towards their home.

"Poor girl, she has been through a lot for being so young" Minato whispered

"Yeah, these times are tough." Kushina paused then looked at her husband "When Kakashi gets back you better give him a very long vacation"

"Oh I plan to" Minato said with a smile, but his smile soon disappeared as he looked up at the night sky "Let just hope he makes it back"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

'_Thinking'/flashback_

"Talking"

*Sound Effect*

**Chapter 4**

Weeks past and Rin soon forgot how long it had been since Kakashi left, she was devastated by his long leave of absence and just wanted to be with him. The futile attempts by her friends to cheer her up were no use. Rin's day was now a strict routine of wake up, work at the hospital, come home and sleep. She only ate when her stomach reminded her and even then she ate little, maybe a piece of fruit but nothing more. Pakkun and Bisuke noticed her change and tried to talk to her but she would only say yes, and no. She mumbled an incoherent word here and there but it never made any sense. On Rin's days off she just stayed inside and slept or daydreamed while looking out the window, on rare occasions she would head out to buy some food but she was discreet about it and no one ever noticed her.

Today was Rin's day off and she lay in her bed awake but with her eyes closed still trying to fall back asleep were she had at least a chance of dreaming about Kakashi. Her dreams were so vivid they felt real most of the time. Usually her dreams were deaths of Kakashi and she would wake up in cold sweat but on lucky nights she would have a sweet dream of Kakashi coming home and holding her in his arms. Rin opened her eyes to the sun lit room, she slowly grabbed a pillow and pulled it in tight close to her chest imaging it was Kakashi. Rin sighed heavily and frowned _'The scent is finally gone' _she thought as one of the last reminders of Kakashi disappeared. _'Where are you Kakashi? I want you to come home'_ Rin's thoughts were interrupted by a scratching at her bed room door

"Rin, are you ok it's almost noon" Pakkun asked

"I'm fine" Rin mumbled, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Minato sat at his desk and stared at the calendar. Today was not so much a special day as it was an important day. _'Kakashi, where the hell are you?' _Minato thought while staring at the calendar. *Knock Knock* Minato turned to the door.

"Come in" He mumbled without taking his eyes of the calendar

Minato's wife Kushina walked in and noticed immediately something was wrong when Minato didn't say anything.

"I brought you lunch" She whispered

'Huh?" Minato turned his head to his wife and smiled "Oh thanks"

Kushina walked over to her husband and looked at the papers he was looking at

"What's wrong?" She asked as she got behind Minato and gave him a hug

Minato simply pointed at today's date on the calendar and waited for a reaction. At first Kushina couldn't think of any importance to the date until Minato gave her a hint.

"He was supposed to come back this morning" He mumbled

Kushina gasped "You…you mean K-Kakashi?"

Minato simply nodded

"What are you going to do?"

"If after a week he doesn't show up we will send out a search party but it will be small since are resources are limited because of the war"

"What if you don't find him?"

"If after two weeks we don't find him…He is pronounced dead"

Kushina tightened her grip on Minato "But this is Kakashi we are talking about he was promoted to Jonin at age 12 I am sure he is fine" Kushina whispered

Minato sighed "I sure hope so"

* * *

'_How the fuck did this happen'_ were the only words that were going through Kakashi's mind right now. He was cold, wet, and covered in blood. He hadn't slept in days and gave the small amount of food that he had to the small girl he had just rescued. She was asleep in the back of the small dark cave that they were in. It was still raining and this was the only place where they could keep dry. Kakashi watched the young girl sleep while he thought about what got him in this predicament. _'First I rescued the girl and killed the men who captured her; it wasn't that hard they were not as skilled as I thought. I then took the girl and started to head back to Konoha where her father is waiting. Then we ran into two more ninja's how were more skilled than the last and they said that I messed with the wrong people even though the five rouge ninja from before were supposed to be their own private group'_ Kakashi turned to the little girl who mumbled something in her sleep. She was no more than 5 years old, she was a cute little brown haired girl who hadn't said much even after being captured by rouge ninja's. _'So many organizations are after this young girl her life must be tragic'_ Kakashi sighed but then almost slammed the back of his head on the roof of the cave _'THAT'S IT! The different rouge organizations have teamed up to capture her, all the information combined from these groups would be more than enough to capture her with ease, that also explains why we keep running into more and more ninjas' _The last few encounters were horrible, the most recent one was seven Jonin rank ninja or more and Kakashi was barely able to keep the girl safe. _'Sheesh we have been so busy I haven't even asked what her name was' _Kakashi stared at the little girl as she slept and smiled, at least she was safe…for now. Kakashi interlocked his hands behind his head and looked outside of the cave and up at the stars. It was a new moon so only the stars splattered the night sky. Kakashi gazed at the beautiful sight before him and closed his eyes just for a second to capture the pure essence of the silent night. A small yawn was heard and Kakashi turned his head to see that the little girl had woken up.

"Hello mister" She whispered, as she crawled over to Kakashi and sat next him

"Hi"

The little girl sat quietly next to Kakashi and stared at the stars.

"Mister how many stars are there in the sky?" The little girl asked

"You don't have to call me Mister you can call me Kakashi"

The little girl nodded

"To answer your question I don't know how many stars there are in the sky but there are more stars in the sky than people in the world"

The girl tried to count them on her fingers but then ran out of room "Wow, that's a lot"

Kakashi chuckled; he looked at the little girl and noticed she was shivering. Kakashi didn't have a coat but he did have a small scarf that Rin made for him that could act as a small blanket for the girl. Kakashi took of the maroon colored scarf and wrapped it around the girl.

"Thank you" She whispered as she leaned her head on Kakashi's side. Kakashi smiled and stared at the wall, the little moment they shared reminded him of Rin _'I wonder how you are doing right now Rin" _Kakashi sighed_ 'I miss you so much, I wish I could just hold you right now, kiss you, taste you, love you, and just be with you. I will make it back don't worry, and when I do make it back I will make up for all of our lost time together I promise'_ Kakashi smiled.

"Who are you thinking about?"

Kakashi was stunned at the question

"I know you are thinking of someone you love, my father does all the same things when he thinks about my mother. He doesn't talk he just stares blankly and occasionally smiles and random times" The girl continued

"You're a smart girl" Kakashi whispered

"Who?"

"Her name Is Rin" Kakashi smiled and stared at the little girl who was playing with the scarf

"Why do you love her?" She asked

Kakashi smiled "I love her because…because she is everything to me. Without her I am nothing, she is the greatest women I have ever met. She started off as just a friend but grew to be my lover. I would do anything for her just to see her smile. I have risked my live for her many times and I would do it again if I had to. She is the only person I have left that and if she was taken from me I would fall apart." Kakashi chuckled "She is also the only person to have seen me without my mask on. I love her because she loves me, I used to be afraid to love but she changed me. She showed me that in the short time I might have to live I must not waist any of it and when I am with Rin none of my time is ever wasted. I hope to be with her forever but I know that won't happen. One day one of us will die and we will have to live alone but for now I hope to enjoy the time that we have when we accompany each other, we create happy memories and hopefully we will make more memories in the future that we will cherish forever" Kakashi looked back at the girl and smiled when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Kakashi bent his head back and looked out of the cave and at the stars.

"I'm thinking of you Rin, are you thinking of me?" Kakashi asked silently, and to his delight the night was awoken with the sound of wolfs howling. "Maybe that is you"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Rin opened the windows to her bedroom and stared out into the night, "I'm thinking of you Kakashi, are you thinking of me?" Rin took out the wolf whistle that Kakashi had gotten her and gave it a mighty blow. Rin listened as the howls of wolfs echoed through the hills. "At least I know you are safe" Rin closed her windows and went back to bed.

* * *

Another week went by and no news of Kakashi had reached the Hokage. He sat in his chair staring at a pen and piece of paper on his desk. The pen was your average black ink pen, but the paper was a legal death certificate. The person wasn't actually dead there was just no proof that he was alive. Minato picked up the pen and signed the paper; he then crushed the pen into pieces with his hand. He snapped his ink stained fingers and an ANBU member appeared in front of him.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?"

"Go get her"

The ANBU vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rin was running late. She burst through the doors of the hospital and tried to sneak past anyone who would get her in trouble. Walking through the hallway she crept silently to her small office and shut the door. She sat down and thought she was safe until there was a knock on the door. _'For god's sake I'm only 5 minutes late for my 3am shift' _she thought.

*Hard Pounding* "RIN!? RIN I KNOW YOU WERE LATE NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" A lady yelled

Rin sighed and readied herself for the yelling she was about to face, she opened the door and faced her head advisor.

"Rin why are you late?"

Rin looked down at her feet "I slept in"

"Why?"

"I haven't slept in weeks"

"So have many other people and they show up on time"

Rin didn't say anything she just kept looking at the ground.

"Is this because your 'boyfriend' is gone out fighting? Well you know what Rin everyone else's men are out there too so don't think your some special princess because you're sad! JUST GROW UP! Unless you know he is dead don't get all depressed bitch on me alright?"

Rin was about to nod in answer when a cloud of smoke appeared and in front of her an ANBU member stood.

"The Hokage request you" He was talking to Rin

The lady yelling at Rin was very displeased "Well what is this all about she needs to work in the hospital what could be more important?"

The ANBU member turned around to face the mean lady "It's nothing of your concern" Then he took Rin and they were off to the Hokage's room.

They appeared inside the Hokage's office while he was listening to his wife tell some random story about a shopping experience.

"Hokage-sama"

Minato turned his head "Thank you, you are dismissed"

The ANBU member left and Kushina took it as her sign to leave but Minato stopped her. "I think it would best if you stayed"

"Um Hokage did you need me?" Rin asked as she felt left out.

"Ah yes Rin I have some… news for you um how should I put this. When ninja show up late from their missions it's usually common but not from high level ninja's with plenty of experience."

"Where are you going with this?" Rin asked

"Kakashi…Kakashi was supposed to come back almost a month ago"

Rin didn't say anything she just slowly reach her hand towards her chest and grabbed her wolf necklace through her shirt and twiddled it in her fingers. "No" was all she could whisper

"Rin when someone this high level of skill doesn't show up after a month when he was supposed too they are dead." Kushina cut in

"You're wrong" Rin said again on the verge of crying

"Rin you know I wish I was but it's true he's not coming back. If I could have told you he was ok I-

"Rin what are you holding?" Minato interrupted, Minato had noticed that Rin was playing with something.

Rin pulled out the wolf ornament. "Uh yes it's just a wolf necklace that Kakashi gave me before he left—

"A wolf whistle?" Minato interrupted

"Wha- how did you know?"

Minato didn't answer Rin's question he just smacked his head on his desk and mumbled a few curses "Kakashi you couldn't have just fucking told me that all I had to do to see if you were ok was ask your girlfriend" He whispered to himself

Kushina who got lost in the conversation jumped in "Honey what's a wolf whistle?"

"A Wolf Whistle is a whistle infused with the maker's chakra and the stone of a wolf den. The creator of this Whistle, Kakashi, was able to befriend the wolves and infuse not only the stone of the wolf den but the essence of one of the wolves. When that whistle is blown the wolves will howl in accordance to the health of the creator. The magnitude of the howls will be louder and with more wolves if the creator is healthy. If he is less healthy the strength of the howls will drop accordingly to the injures"

"That's so romantic" Kushina whispered, and then she smacked Minato "You couldn't do anything like that for me when you were always gone on those top seceret Hokage preparation missions?"

"Ouch" Minato rubbed his head "Sheesh Kakashi getting me in trouble even when your lost in enemy territory fighting for your life" He whispered.

Minato looked at Rin "So… he is alive"

Rin nodded

"How is he?"

"Well I haven't blown the whistle for about a week now because I don't want to know if he is dead" whispered

"Rin I need you to blow that whistle now"

"Why?"

"If he is still alive and in serious trouble we can find him"

"How"

"You still have Pakkun and Bisuke right?"

"Yes"

"Ok then if he is alive we can use them to track him down"

"Why didn't you use them before" Kushina questioned

"I wanted to save them until things got serious"

Kushina smacked Minato again "What was that for"

"That was for waiting a whole month before getting serious"

"Sorry" Minato mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at Rin and pointed at her necklace "So are you going to blow it or what?"

Rin pulled out the whistle looked at it in her hands; she starred at it for a bit then walked over to the window behind Minato and opened it. She stuck her head out of the window and put the whistle to her lips and gave it a blow. The air was silent for a few seconds, but then there was one weak lone wolf call in the early hours of the morning.

Rin tripped backwards and fell on the ground, "Oh my god" She mumbled

Minato frowned while Kushina stood there lost. "Um Rin is that a good wolf call or a bad one?" Kushina asked

Minato looked at his wife "He is on the verge of death right now we need to move fast."

* * *

"Mister, are you sure?"

Kakashi showed a small grin "I'm sure now just stay in that tree and don't come down for anyone except for me ok?"

The girl nodded and Kakashi gave her the last push to get up on a high branch of the tree. He bent some branches so no one could see here and then he got down and sat on the ground. He leaned up against the tree and starred at the forest before him. *Cough* He spit out some blood.

"Mister, are you ok?"

"I'm fine now you can't let talk or people will know that you are there"

"Ok"

Kakashi smiled then set the back of his head against the tree and closed his eyes, but they immediately shot open again. He stood up and pulled out a kunai, He turned to where he heard the rustle come from. He limped over to the bush but before he got there a wolf came out. Its fur was a shiny grey just like Kakashi's hair. Kakashi smiled the limped back to the tree. He lay down then mumbled a few words "I guess the rumors are true that they do come before you are going to die" Then Kakashi passed out.

The Wolf laid down next Kakashi and stayed awake keeping guard of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

'_Thinking'/flashback_

"Talking"

*Sound Effect*

**Chapter 5**

It was a sharp piercing noise to him, but he knew what to do. He sat up and faced in the direction of where it came. He waited, letting the wind brush of his body as he stared into the sky. As the sound died down he took a big breath and let out a howl. He held it for as long as possible, until his lungs felt like they were going to pop. As his voice decreased he laid back down at his perch hoping they heard his call.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea bringing her?" asked an ANBU. Pakkun looked up "You think she'd have it any other way?" He replied "besides we might need her, we know Kakashi is not in good shape"

The ANBU member shrugged and fell silent. Minato looked ahead at Rin who was ahead of the group. She was eager to get to Kakashi and Minato was hoping her eagerness wouldn't impair her judgment and get her hurt. Minato sighed and signaled to his team to pick up the pace, they were still at least 5-6 hours away. If they didn't hurry there might not be anybody to retrieve. Minato put that last thought into the back of his mind and caught up with Rin.

"Rin, I know you want to see Kakashi and get him safely back home but we need to figure out our priorities here first." Minato said in a stern tone

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked "The feudal lord's daughter is more important than Kakashi? We have to complete the mission force before we save our allies?" Rin quickly got defensive

Minato was disappointed "No that's not what I meant at all," He stopped Rin and the rest of the group in the tree branches "Before we enter the area where Kakashi is we all must remember that our safety is just as important as his. We cannot afford to just run in there for him when there could be a trap or ambush set up waiting for us. If we get compromised then not only does someone have to save us but we still never saved Kakashi." The ANBUs nodded in response and Rin gave a silent apology for being snappy before. The squad moved on making up for lost time.

* * *

6 hours passed until they reached the small clearing where Kakashi was supposed to be. The group stopped behind some brush and circled up. Pakkun and Bisuke began to leave the circle.

"Where are you guys going?" Minato asked

"Before anything happens we are going to leave" Pakkun said

"Huh why?" Minato asked

"I guess you could say . . . we had a deal"

"um ok..."

"And Minato"

"Yes?"

"If things are bad, have him face east" Pakkun smiled grimly. He nodded his head to Rin, she waved back. Bisuke and Pakkun *poofed* away back to the summoning world.

The ANBU split up making a perimeter of the area as Minato peeked through a bush to see what the area looked like. "Well it looks like there are two bodies, one is laid up against a tree and another is lying down in front of him." Minato paused "No sign of the girl, well shit this is starting to look pretty bad". Minato turned to Rin but she was in her own little world. She had already begun to take out medical supplies, scrolls, syringes, etc. He noticed sweat beginning to form at her forehead. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. _"What if they are both dead and we were too late, what if Kakashi isn't even there?" _Rin's thoughts were interrupted as Minato tapped her shoulder. "Let's go "he whispered. Rin and Minato slowly got up and walked through the brush towards the bodies. As the two slowly approached the tree, the two bodies came into better view and Minato stopped dead in his tracks. "Tha…that is not a human" Minato stuttered as he pointed at the being "That is a wolf the size of a bear…HOLY SHIT RIN IT'S A BEAR SIZED WOLF THAT THING IS MASSIVE!" Minato turned to Rin to find her nowhere near him, instead she was already attending the wounded man on the ground completely oblivious to the wolf although it seemed that the wolf didn't really care much either.

Minato slowly got closer to the body to see who it was but the wolf began to notice Minato. He opened his eyes and let out a low growl. The blood in Minato's face drained _"I could kill this wolf easy but…it's just so intimidating, it's almost beautiful how big he is." _Minato thought as he got on his tip toes as he tried to see the face of the body but only managed to see a lock of hair.

Silver Hair.

'_Damn it damn it damn it! I am the worst mentor ever I can't even keep my students alive how the hell am I supposed to lead a village' _Minato cursed to himself. He began to walk towards the body again completely forgetting about the wolf that now stood up and made his presence more known to Minato. _'I almost forgot' _Minato thought as he slowly backed away from the wolf while staring in ah at Rin wondering why the wolf didn't care about her.

"Shoo shoo go away" she whispered

The little girl had been waiting in the tree for almost a full day. She had spent most of her time swinging her legs off the side of the branch she was on, but now she was completely silent hugging her knees to her chest as she washed the young women heal her hero. She didn't understand what the brunette woman was doing, was it good or bad? She asked herself multiple times debating whether to give away her position but she remembered what the mister said _'don't say a word'._

"Wolfy why aren't you doing anything?" She whispered at the wolf motioning for him to do something with her free hand. The girl wrapped her arms around her legs even tighter and began to rock back in forth as she watched the women underneath her. She could only imagine her own fate.

* * *

'_Don't check the pulse'_ she thought to herself. Rin knew if she checked and there was no pulse she would not be able to work. She would be so lost in fear and horror she would just breakdown and cry.

Rin slowly pulled out her equipment and began to work. She began to disinfect the wounds, checking over his body there were small scratches everywhere but three distinct gashes that were causing a lot of blood loss. One from the bottom of the left rib cage to the middle of his chest, and two parallel slashes across his back. As she cut his shirt off and began to seal up the wounds she noticed massive bruising around his ribs, _'he must have broken every single one of them'_. Rin began to split up the work one hand would seal up the wounds while the other work on his ribs. She kept scanning his body with her eyes and his condition just seemed to keep getting worse. His jaw was broken as well as his right hand, the swelling in his right shoulder suggested it was dislocated. The chakra veins in his right arm had burst causing massive damage to his veins and capillaries in turn making theme ooze blood. Rin began to cry as she soaked her hands in blood. Every time she patched something up a new problem seem to show up. But she didn't stop, she kept working nonstop.

_ Minato went back to the perimeter set by the ANBU and leaned up against the tree. After leaving the wolf alone he decided it was best that the wolf stay where it was maybe it had something to do with that damn whistle. Depressed thoughts clouded his head as he thought about his former student. He was the best of the best when he was a kid, he was the son of a great hero and was his spitting image. _'The best students weren't supposed to die, they were supposed to surpass their masters' _Minato thought_ 'I better right one hell of an eulogy' _Minato cringed at his thought _'How do I break the news to people'_ Minato thought but then a horror came to his mind…he really had nobody. There was Rin, Kushina and himself. The rest of his classmates from his academy were merely peers to learn from he doubted the warrior considered them close friends. Of course they would attend his funeral but none would take it too hard. Minato sighed, _'That bastard had a tough life and now he will just turn into a name written into stone'_ Minato punched the tree in front of him causing it to snap.

"Not again please no" she whispered. Rin started crying profusely, his left lung had collapsed and his spleen had ruptured causing massive internal bleeding. It had been at least an hour of constant chakra flow from her to him as she tried to patch him up. Her chakra reserves were running low but she was nowhere near to being finished. Rin felt the feeling defeat weigh down on her shoulders, there was nothing she could do. She curled her hand up into fist and leaned over the man's body and cried "KAKASHI!" she screamed. Minato frowned, the ANBU cringed, the wolf whimpered and the little girl closed her eyes. Finally the word had been said, ever since they got here the thought of his name had been completely avoided. No one wanted to mention it, it wasn't as if they didn't like him they just felt it was unfair to call him lost just yet so no one wanted to start the track downhill. But now the omen was broken. A deathly silence filled the forest, no one talked, no one moved. Rin laid there covered in blood on top of Kakashi's body, she stared at his face bruised and battered from multiple beatings. She could only imagine what the other guys looked like. _'He must have been outnumbered 20 to 1, nobody single handedly does this to Kakashi'_ Rin thought as she caressed Kakashi's cold face. As Rin faded away into sleep from exhaustion a small voice broke the silence.

"So you are who he always thinks about" The girl said realizing who Rin was.

Rin shot her head up and looked around "Who's there?" She asked wearily

"Up here" The little girl said as she tried to push some leaves away to make herself visible

Rin looked up to see a little girl sitting in the tree above her hiding behind some leaves. Rin stood up slowly and grabbed the girl not caring who it was.

"Who always thinks about me?" Rin asked as she sat back down with the girl in her lap

The little girl pointed to Kakashi "He does" The girl looked back at Rin and smiled "He loved you so much, more than there are stars in the sky and there are a lot of stars in the sky I tried counting them but it's impossible!"

Rin chuckled at the girl's last statement "How do you know so much about Kakashi?"

"Well he saved me of course. My daddy is going to be so happy and he will give Kashi whatever he wants"

Rin smiled at Kakashi's new nickname "So you are the feudal lord's daughter?"

"That's me" She smiled

"What were you doing in the tree?"

"Well before you or Wolfy came Kashi was very tired and said he was going to sleep for a long time so he put me up in this tree and told me to be very quiet. After he put me up there he laid on the ground to sleep and that is when Wolfy came."

"Well what happened when Wolfy came?"

"Kashi mumbled something then put his head down on the ground. Wolf just sniffed Kashi then laid down by him. I wanted to pet Wolfy sooooo bad but I listened to Kashi and didn't say anything."

"Is that all?"

"Well a few hours before you guys came, those nasty mean men caught up with us. There were only two of them since Kashi beat most of them and these guys were really dirty from fighting with Kashi .They tried to go to Kashi but Wolfy got really angry, he growled really loud and this blue stuff started swirling everywhere. The wind blew a lot and I got really scared so I just closed my eyes. I heard screaming and barking and when things got quiet I opened my eyes to see Wolfy going back to his spot next to Kashi and those bad guys were gone."

The little girl got up and walked over to the wolf. She patted its belly "So soft" she giggled. The Wolf lifted its head and licked the girls face.

"Stop that tickles" She laughed and stepped backwards.

The wolf got up from his spot and walked over to Kakashi. He sniffed his face for a few seconds then very slowly he slid his head under Kakashi's body and lifted him onto his back and started to walk away.

"Where is Wolfy going?" the little girl asked

"I. . .I have no idea" Rin replied.

The little girl got off of Rin's lap and began to follow the wolf, Rin slowly behind her trudging tiredly. They past Minato who approached Rin wondering what was going on, "Uh Rin… what's going on?"

"I don't know just follow the mystical ninja wolf I guess" Rin mumbled as she yawned

"Ninja wolf?"

"Yup chakra and all, the girl told that the wolf protected Kakashi's body from some enemies and there was blue stuff swirling everywhere which I am assuming is chakra"

"That is one bad ass wolf" Minato mumbled as he looked over Rin's shoulder to see the little girl. "Oh shit that is the feudal lord's daughter"

Minato caught up with the little girl "Hey there how are you doing?"

The little girl looked up and smiled "Hey I know you! You saved daddy a long time ago" The girl hugged Minato's leg "My hero"

Minato smiled, he had saved the feudal lord many of times. "You must be tired, here" Minato picked up the little girl and put her on his shoulders.

"Thank you" The girl said

Rin was still walking with the wolf ahead of Minato but Minato soon caught up. Minato put his hands in his mouth and whistled in a flash the ANBU team was in front of him.

"I want a constant 50 meter perimeter around the wolf. We are going to follow this wolf to... well wherever but for right now it seems like it's in the direction back to Konoha so that's good."

The ANBU dispersed and Minato and Rin caught up with the Wolf and followed him wearily.

* * *

Nightfall soon came but the wolf didn't stop. He just kept on walking without breaking stride. The little girl had fallen asleep hours ago, Minato didn't mind the endless walking it was way better than sitting around doing paperwork but he was worried for Rin. She had used almost all of her chakra healing Kakashi but she didn't show any signs of wanting to take a brake she just kept walking like nothing was bothering her. _'love is the ultimate energy'_ Minato thought, as he glanced at Kakashi's body he hadn't really looked over him before but now he was getting the full view _'That kid took a beating! I shouldn't have sent him on his own, but with another team member they would be nowhere near as covert as he was. Damned it…I am so stupid I should have thought this more thoroughly' _As Minato kept criticizing himself he heard a little yawn on top of his head.

"Hey there" He whispered

"Hi" The girl mumbled as she rubbed her eyes "Why is it dark out?" she asked

"You slept for a very long time on my head" He chuckled

"I was sleepy" The little glanced ahead at Kakashi "Do you know where Wolfy is going?"

"I have no idea"

Then suddenly the Wolf turned left into the woods. Minato stopped and stared at the Wolf as it walked into the woods.

"Whhhhyyyy?" Minato moaned

"Where is Wolfy going?" The girl asked

"I have no idea"

"Should we follow him?"

"I don't know"

As Minato contemplated whether to follow the Wolf into the dark woods or take the girl home, Rin who had not stopped passed them and followed the Wolf into the woods without hesitation.

"Well that answers that question" Minato mumbled as he began to follow Rin into the woods.

* * *

**AN: **OMG I AM ALIVE! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY. I also am kind of depressed, I keep getting mad that my chapters are relatively short please don't hate me :( I am continuing the story don't worry I just hope you guys still like it.

P.S if you follow me on DA I am not going to continue the NaruSaku story I have there because...I don't know I just like this one so much better. :/


End file.
